My Beautiful Rescue
by KissMeSterek
Summary: Unexpected things are finally happening for the two when Derek orders Stiles to pay him a visit at his motel room. But appearances are often deceiving and their new found romance is at risk as Stiles is not the only one heading for Derek's hideout...
1. Chapter 1

**My Beautiful Rescue**

He gets up, tip-toes around the bed, grabs his jeans, his worn out gray Vans and the keys to the jeep and heads towards the door.  
One look back at Derek - he's still fast asleep.  
As he opens the door, the flickering light of the motel sign falls into the room onto Derek's face causing him to turn onto his side.

_Don't wake up now, not now! _Stiles thinks.

He slips through the door, closing it behind him then makes his way to where the car is parked.  
He had to get away, needed a couple of hours to process what had just happened. Confused but pleasantly content at the same time, he opens the door to his jeep, gets in and puts the keys in the ignition.

The last thing Stiles hears is a loud thud.

_They are coming for… him…_ is the last thing on his mind as his head hits the steering wheel…

* * *

**5 hours earlier**

Stiles slammed his backpack into the corner of his bedroom.  
It was 7pm, he had just gotten out of detention, Jackson turned out to be the fucking Kanima and no one knew how to stop him from further killing anybody.  
This day couldn't get any worse. He sighed as he let himself fall onto the bed, feeling desperate and hopeless, his body slowly curling into a ball on his side, grabbing a pillow to bury his face in. He was just about to drift off to sleep as the sound of his cell ringing caused him to frantically jump off his bed.

"_Need to talk! Meet me at the motel." _the text read.

Derek was really good at barking orders. Stiles threw his phone across the room.  
_Barking orders_, he chuckled to himself. The younger man wondered what Derek wanted this time.  
He usually contacted Stiles only to talk about Scott or killing Jackson. Werewolves, hunters, lizzard-beings – all this supernatural crap and no one seemed to care about him and how he was feeling trapped in all this. None the less he was trying his best to be there for his friends when they needed him.  
_So loyal_, he thought,_ always right there...  
_Secretly he was hoping that maybe, one day, Derek would realize how much Stiles was longing for more than just his grabbed his keys and got into his jeep merely two minutes after he received the text message.

* * *

Derek was staying in a small, run-down motel about 10 miles down the road. Stiles parked his car and walked towards the door. A little brass number 3 hung lopsided on a rusty nail. He took a step to the side to peek through the gaps in the blinds that covered the window and saw Derek sprawled out on the bed. His eyes wandered over his face, his perfect lips and the little bit of revealed skin between where his shirt ended and the black jeans he was wearing began.  
Suddenly his heart started racing. It felt like all the blood in his body rushed to his head and then back down to his cock. Stiles was just about to tell himself, that he shouldn't be having these feelings for Derek, that Derek hated him, that nothing would ever happen between the two of them, when he looked up and stared right into his eyes.

"_Ohmygod!" _he shrieked, almost falling backwards.

Slightly bemused, Derek couldn't hide a smirk. He shook his head and opened the door to let Stiles in.  
He stepped into the room, his breath unsteady as the tension inside him grew. Derek closed the door, turned around and looked at Stiles - head cocked, his lips slightly parted.

"_You seem nervous, Stiles. Are you alright?" _Derek asked slyly.

"_Well… you err… you said you needed to talk. So I'm here now. Let's… talk…"_

Stiles stared at his shoes, his hands buried in his hoodie pocket.

"_We both know what you're really here for…" _Derek's right in front of him now.

"_I… erm… You… Jackson… the Kanima… and we…"_ his heart was pounding so hard, it felt like it was going to pop through his rib cage, his hands slightly shaking.  
Derek stepped even closer.

"_Tell me why you're here, Stiles."_

"_Because you asked me to…"_ he answered. _**Because I can't fucking stop thinking about you,  
dreaming about you. Because I want you. Because I need to be with you… **_was what he didn't dare to say.

Derek tilted his head forward and narrowed his eyes.

"_And that's the only reason you came?"_

_**Damnit… he knows… he… Can werewolves read minds now? **_He paniked.

"_Derek… I… What do you want me to say, huh?" _Stiles snapped. His arms dropped to the side and he closed his eyes. Fuck it, he thought.

"_Believe me, I have tried to ignore this, whatever it is I… feel… for you. But it won't go away. It just won't. And… and you're not exactly helping, getting all close and in my face."_

When Stiles opened his eyes he was staring directly into Derek's, feeling his breath tickle the tip of his nose.

"_Derek… I…" _but that's as far as he got.

Then he felt Derek's lips on his. Soft and warm. The kiss quickly got heavier, their lips melting together.  
He felt Derek's stubble rubbing against his face, one hand resting on the back of Stiles' neck, the other fumbling with the buttons on his jeans.  
A soft moan escaped Stiles' mouth as Derek ran his fingers across his shoulders, down his arms, slightly tugging on his shirt. He smiled and claimed his lower lip with his teeth, as Stiles took his hand and placed it between his legs. Derek couldn't help but groan as he felt how hard he was.  
Stiles didn't know what to do with his hands. It took all he had to concentrate on not falling apart in Derek's arms there and then. He gently pressed his right hand against the bulge between Derek's legs where his rock-hard dick was trying to escape his tight jeans. They moved towards the bed, fell backwards and landed on the worn down covers.  
_This is happening, this is really happening..._ Stiles was trying to memorize every inch of Derek's body, taking in his scent, the way he tasted, the little moans he heard when he brushed his thumb over Derek's nipple.

"_Did you bring a condom?"_ His voice sounded husky, almost like a whisper.

Stiles reached for his wallet, pulled it out his back pocket and dropped it on the floor. He smiled awkwardly. Derek cupped his face with his big hands.

"_Relax…"_

Stiles closed his eyes. He didn't think Derek Hale could ever be… tame. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity. Their hands all over each other, exploring, rubbing and touching until Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Derek on top of him, grabbed his hips and let him sink deeper and deeper inside him.

"_Oh fuck…"_ Stiles moaned. _"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this."_

Derek buried his face in his shoulder and began thrusting deeper into Stiles, sucking harder on his neck. While he fucked him hard and fast he kissed him deeply, then moved his lips down Stiles' jaw line to his neck and further down, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached his chest. Sucking his hard nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue twirl over the nub, Stiles couldn't help but moan loudly, his nails digging into Derek's back.  
He stopped pounding into him and pulled out of his dripping warmth. Derek's hands wandered up his thighs til his fingers reached the wet, swollen spot between Stiles' legs. He had easy access and slowly pushed two fingers inside him. Stiles gasped, jerking forward as Derek let his tongue run along his cock, teasing… Stiles almost cried out in frustration as Derek pulled away but only to rub his cock against Stiles' opening.  
He let the head slip in, then pulled it back out, only to push it all the way in. Stiles was so tight and it felt so good, Derek's whole body felt like it was on fire and he keep pounding into Stiles as fast as he could until I could feel him contract around his dick. Stiles came hard. Derek looked at him, at his body, his face, watched as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was moaning his name over and over.

"_Derek… So hot… sooo goooood…"_

Derek was close. Just a few more thrusts. He could feel his balls tighten as he came, spilling his cum inside of Stiles, then collapsed onto of him. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"_So does that mean you finally let me in?" _Stiles broke the silence.

"_What do you mean?"_ Derek asked, slightly brushing his hand over Stiles' cheek.

The younger man smiled softly_."Derek I have been trying to get closer to you for months. But all you were ever talking about was your pack, how to kill Jackson and fighting the hunters. I didn't think you cared much for me…"_

Derek pulled Stiles in a little closer and kissed him.

"_I do care for you. A lot."_

* * *

That night they fell asleep in each others arms, just like Stiles had always wanted it to be. And for once everything felt alright. But appearances are deceiving and this proved to be true just a couple of hours later…


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beautiful Rescue**

**Chapter 2**

The last thing Stiles hears is a loud thud. _They are coming for… him… _is the last thing on his mind as his head hits the steering wheel…  
He felt his body lose strength, go limb, then everything around him went black.

* * *

Inside his motel room, Derek suddenly shoots up in his bed, eyes changing from green to red, his werewolf senses raising alarm. Something is wrong.  
He frantically turns around looking for Stiles but the younger man is gone.  
Jumping up from his bed, Derek grabs his black tshirt and jeans, slips into his dark boots and scurries over to the window. He pushes the blinds aside to scan the parking lot. Derek's heart sinks when his eyes fall on Stile's jeep, motor running, lights on but no one inside.  
Something is definitely wrong.  
He feels sick, his heart is racing, one hand on the window sill, bracing himself. _What the hell is happening? _he panics. The next second he's fumbling in his pocket for his cell, trembling fingers dialing Stile's number - it goes straight to voice mail. He dials again.  
_Come on, Stiles. Answer your god damn phone! _Voice mail, again.

Derek throws his cell on the bed, his fist crashing into the wall.

_This can't be happening. Not now. We just... I finally let myself go... with him... _his eyes starting to burn up. His fist finds the wall again, he doesn't even feel the pain.

_I need to find him! _

He picks up his phone and his keys and is out the door in an instant. On his way to the car he dials Scott's number. The younger wolf answers, still half asleep.

_"I need your help. Right. Now! Coming to get you." _he hangs up.

He leaves the parking lot with spinning wheels and loud roar from the muffler.

* * *

The first thing Stiles feels upon waking up is a terribly sharp, insistent pounding in his skull. An agonized groan escapes his throat.  
It takes him a couple of minutes to realize what has happened and that he is now sitting on a stool, tied to big metal post in what seems to be an old warehouse, probably somewhere at the ass end of the world. A little spot of light shining in from the skylights way above his head.  
Thick, red drops of blood have formed a little puddle right between his feet and Stiles can feel gash on his right brow getting crusty and his eyelid getting stuck to it every time he blinks.  
_Well this is not good. Not Good. _he thinks to himself.  
He tries to wriggle around on the stool, to somehow get a little comfortable. _Nope, that's not working, is it? _Stiles sighs and drops his head, letting his chin rest against his collarbone.  
The thought of Derek alone in his motel room suddenly shocks him out of his lethargy.  
_"DEREK!" _Stiles exclaims panic-stricken.  
He can hear a derisive snort a couple of feet away from him, then footsteps coming closer. Out of the dark, a slim figure appears, heels digging into the concrete, the sound echoing throughout the whole building.  
_Wait... what! Heels? _Stiles is visibly confused. He squints his eyes and tries to concentrate on the figure that is now standing right in front of him.  
Stiles is relieved when he sees a familiar face.

_"Oh thank God, you guys found me. Where's Scott? Is Derek here? Can you..."_ he starts to wriggle again._  
"Could you... like... cut me lose or something... I'm really not into the whole bondage thing and..." _He doesn't get to finish his sentence as another blow to the head sends the young man into unconsciousness.

_"You always talk too much, Stiles." _ Her phone rings.

_"Yes, I've got him."  
"No... he's... sleeping it off"  
"Okay."  
"I will..." _

_"Okay, dad."_

* * *

When Derek pulls up outside Scott's house, the younger wolf is already waiting for him. He barely lets the car come to a halt and Scott crashes into the passenger seat.

_"Woah... what the hell is going on, Derek?" _The older wolf is staring straight ahead at the road. His jaw tightens, his eyes flare.

_"Stiles is missing." _

Scott glares at him, dumbfounded. _"What... what do you mean 'Stiles is missing'? He's probably at home, in his bed. That's where he usually is at 2 in the friggin' morning!"_

Scott hates that Derek always has to be so cryptic about everything.

_"No. He's not. He was at my motel room and now he's missing."_ Derek hisses.

_"Your motel room? What was he doing at your motel room in the middle of the night!"_

_"Doesn't matter right now. He's in danger. We need to find him, Scott! I need... I need you to help me okay? Take this." _He hands Scott a tshirt.

_"What's this... is that... Stiles' ? Where'd you get that?" _Scott is confused.

_"Just take it!" _Derek snaps.

_"What for!"_

_"His scent, idiot! Now stick your head out the window. We don't have much time."_

Derek puts his foot down and they speed off into the night.

_Don't worry, Stiles. I'm on my way..._


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beautiful Rescue**

**Chapter 3**

_"Take the next right!" _Scott shouts, his head hanging out the window, following Stiles' scent.  
With screeching tyres, Derek turns into a long, winding road at the industrial area right outside Beacon Hills. Only soft moonlight illuminats the run down warehouse as the two wolves get out of Derek's car.  
Scott, cocky as he is, darts off towards the building and the older wolf barley manages to hold him back.

_"Wait!" _he orders. _"Listen! What do you hear?" _

Scott tilts his head and concentrates on the sounds around him._ "I... I can hear a heartbeat... steady breathing... and... and... ALLISON!" _Scott swallows hard.  
_"Derek, they've got her, too. They've got Allison. We have to get in there. NOW!"_

Derek grabs Scott by his shirt. _"What is she saying?"_

_"She's on the phone..."_

_"Who is she talking to Scott?"_

Scott listens carefully.

_"It's... it's Mr. Argent." _He gasps. _"He's on his way... here..." _

Derek lets go of Scott who is visibly distraught. Did Allison really kidnap his best friend? Allison...? It can't be...

_"It's a trap." _

Scott looks at Derek._ "They want me. They're after... me. Not Stiles. He's just bait. We gotta find out how to get him out of there - fast! Before Chris and his lackeys get here."_

Inside, Stiles is slowly beginning to come round. His head is throbbing and the gash over his eyebrow started leaking thick, sticky blood again. _"Looks like this will be my first real battle scar. Just that it's not fair that I can't FIGHT BACK!" _He is pissed off and starts yanking on the rope Allison used to tie him up with.

_"Do you really think you'd stand a chance?" _he can hear her say from behind him.

_"Allison, what's going on? What are you doing? Is this one of yours and Scott's pranks? I hate them, y'know? It's not funny. I'm hurt. I need to get to the hospital!"_

_"No prank... You're just... bait!" _she says while walking around to face him.

_"What... bait? For wha... Oh... ... ..." _his gaze lowers to the cross bow in her hands. _"You're after Derek... aren't you?"_

_"That's right." _she responds with a smirk_. "You made it so easy for me. I've been watching you for weeks. The way you act when you're around him, pining for his attention, leering at him as soon as he walks into a room..." _her face darkens pensively. _"Just like Scott always looks at me... like a... lovesick dog!" _

_"Don't say that. Scott loves you. And I... "_

_"And you what? You love Derek?" _Allison scoffs.

Stiles blushes slightly. _"Love...? I... I mean I... and we... yes... but... love..." _he stutters. He had felt the undeniable attraction but had never really given the whole 'love' thing a thought. _"Does that really matter right now? Allison what's going on here? What happened? Did your grandpa brainwash you? Is your dad forcing you to help him? Whatever it is... we can help you. Let me call Scott and Derek and we will help you. We..." _

_"Shut up, Stiles! Don't you see? Ever since Scott got turned, everything has gone to shit. Jackson has turned into a fucking lizzard, Lydia has totally lost it and Derek has started to turn half the school into his pack! Derek... it's all his fault. He started it... I need to put a stop to this. I need to put a stop to him!" she rants hate-filled. "My dad is right. He is dangerous. He has killed. He will keep on doing it and keep turning innocent people into monsters."_

For once, Stiles is actually speechless. All this seemed to have become normality to everyone involved. Werewolves, Kanimas, hunters. And somehow they all got drawn into it. A year ago they were living normal lives. They were just students worrying about homework, exams, dates - or if they'll ever get to first base at all...

_"Allison, I don't know what to say. You're right. It's all fucked up. But let me talk to Derek. We can sort this out. Some kind of truce. A pact. There's been one before, right? Please let me talk to he. He'll listen to me..."_

_"Do you really mean that or are you just saying that because you're scared for your little fuck buddy?"_

_"My... what?" _Stiles stuttered.

_"What? You don't really think I've been waiting in your car all night, do you? I know what you did in that filthy motel room, Stiles. I just hope you enjoyed that moment. It's the first and last time you let that dog fuck you."_ And with that she disappears into the darkness.  
_"My dad should be here soon. If you're lucky he'll let you go before Derek gets here. But he'll probably make you watch though..." _she laughed spitefully.

Outside Derek can hear Stiles' heartbeat rapidly increasing. _He must be awake _he thinks. We need to make a move._ Hang in there, Stiles. I coming to get you!_

At the other side of the building, Scott is still looking for a way to get inside with out drawing to much attention to the two of them. He finds a broken window, big enough to climb in through. As he turns around to get Derek, he is looking straight down one of Allison's arrows.

_"Don't move..." _


	4. Chapter 4

**_My Beautiful Rescue_**

**_Chapter 4_**

_"Don't fucking move, Scott!"_ Allison warns him, poking the arrow into his chest.

* * *

On the other side of the building, Derek is listening to Stiles' heart pounding. _He's scared_, he thinks,_I have to get to him. Where the hell is Scott? _The older wolf is pacing restlessly.  
Deciding he can't wait any longer, he climbs the fire ladder all the way to the roof and finds the nearest skylight to get a better look inside. It's dark but it only takes Derek a couple of seconds to adjust his vision.  
What he sees makes him angry and worried at the same time. More angry than worried, actually.  
"Fucking Scott..." he growls.

Inside Allison is walking behind Scott. The arrow still pointing at him, pushing him forward towards where Stiles is bound to the metal pole.

_"Heeeeey, buddy... I knew you'd come." _Stiles says, half smiling, half wincing in pain before his head drops back down to his chest. Scott is shocked to see his best friend like this.  
_"Allison, what the hell have you done to him? He needs to get to a hospital!"_ The gash on his brow had opened a little more since the last blow to the head and half of Stiles' face is covered in sticky red blood. Scott can smell it now.  
_"Stiles don't worry. We'll get you out of here!" _Scott says without thinking.

_"We? So Derek's here, too..." _Allison pokes the arrow a littler harder into Scott's back, ripping his shirt and breaking the skin a little.

_This is all working out a little too well_, she thinks. _Dad, where are you? _

_"Sit down" _she orders. _"Sit DOWN!"_

Scott looks at her, still utterly devasted and bewildered as to why Allison would change sides so quickly. _"Allison, I love you. And... and you love me and I know you're not gonna hurt me. Just stop it... We have enough time to get away before your dad gets here. Allison don't do this. We can work this out. Please, I love you!" _

He is staring at her, waiting for a response. Allison's composed face resembles a mask, not one flash of regret. Nothing.

Scott hears the sound of the arrow flying towards him a little too late.  
The tip of the bolt drills a hole into his left side, merely missing his last rib. Scott's hands press down on the entrance wound, half of the arrow still sticking out. For a second he's relieved because he can just pull it out, heal and get Stiles the hell out of here.  
Then he feels it.  
Within seconds the wolf's bane spreads throughout his body. Scott's eyes turn yellow, he utters a pained cry but what comes out is more like half whimper and half growl. He slams to the floor.  
Stiles gasps, _"Scott..." _but he is too weak, trying his hardest to stay concious.  
Allison drops her bow to the side, watching Scott squirm for a while.  
Suddenly her breathing is hitched, the whole world is beginning to rotate before her eyes. Tears are running down her face and she turns away from the two boys in front of her. Those tears surprise her. She is dead set on helping her dad kill Derek, no matter what or who got in the way. Well... she _was_ dead set on it. _What the fuck happened? _How did she let herself get like this?

* * *

Derek is watching from the roof. His eyes flicker red when the arrow hits Scott. He wants to get down there straight away to help the younger wolf, but he knows that he first needs a plan. He's staring down at Stiles, who has stopped moving and now hangs sluggishly on the stool, his head dropped to the side. Derek feels a big lump in his troat.  
Just a couple of hours ago they were sharing kisses. He still feels Stiles' lips on his, his hands on the back of his neck, nails slightly digging into his flesh as Derek's lengh sinks into Stiles. _  
_He shakes his head. _Concentrate! Stiles... Scott... they need you.  
_Derek looks around. The only way into the building is through the skylight. He can hear Allison sobbing, Scott is still on the floor, still wirthing in pain, unable to move.  
This would be the right time. He huffs a couple of times, his eyes turn bright read, they are glowing. His human features are disappearing as he turns into the wolf he has to hide way too often. One kick to the skylight and glass is breaking, shattering into a million pieces, crashing towards to floor.  
He jumps.

Allison spins around on her heel, shocked, surprised... relieved...  
Derek lands between Stiles and Scott, crouched, he throws his head back and lets out a deafening howl only an alpha is capable of. Allison covers her ears and falls to her knees.  
Derek's fangs glisten in the soft light that surrounds the three men. His red eyes fixated on Allison.  
_"Derek... I..." _

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

Derek turns to Scott. He's kneeling next to him, pulling on the arrow, trying to remove it without hurting the younger wolf even more. Scott is screaming, he arches his back as the the tip of the projectile is ripping his skin open even more when Derek pulls it out of his body. The alpha wolf tosses the arrow aside, his left arm supporting Scott's head. The wound doesn't heal._Great job with the fucking wolf's bane, _Derek thinks. _I need to get him to Dr. Deaton...  
_He turns around and looks at Stiles. He's still out. Derek takes Scott's hand and presses it on the gashing wound. _"You need to keep pressure on this."  
_His eyes fade from red back to green, his face returning to his human form. Stiles doesn't need to stare at the wolf when he wakes up. Derek doesn't want to scare him.

_"Stiles... Stiles wake up... I'm here now. You're safe." _He takes Stiles' face in his hands, softly pulls the younger man's head up to face him and rests his forehead on Stiles' .

_"I knew you'd come for me..." _Stiles exhales softly, his eyes still closed._"My beautiful rescue."_

* * *

Allison takes this moment to sneak out of the building, underestimating the alpha - even though she should know better. "Not so fast..." he hisses.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Beautiful Rescue**

**The final chapter**

When Chris pulls up in his SUV, it doesn't take long for him to know there's something wrong. The door to the old warehouse is wide open. He steps out of his car and follows the fresh tyre tracks leading away from the building. He sighs. _Allison..._

_"Allison!" _Dead silence.

He grabs his gun, slams the door shut and runs inside, almost falling over Allison's limb body just a couple of feet off the entrance. _"Allison... hunny wake up!" _He is holding her in his arms now, lightly patting her cheeks. It takes a couple of minutes but when Allison comes to, she wraps her arms around her dad like she used to, when she was younger, just before he tucked her in at night.

"_Daddy... I couldn't..."_ she sobs uncontrollably. "_Scott... I... I just couldn't. I'm not ready... I love him, dad!"_

Chris is mad. But he can't let her see it. She's still his little girl, his princess.  
_She's so young_, he thinks. _It's too early. These damned wolves..._

He lifts Allison from the ground, kisses her temple and carries her over to his car _. _As they drive off into the night all he can think is "_I need help with this... I need... Gerard..."_

Derek puts his foot down. With Stiles riding shotgun and Scott in the back, sprawled out over the backseat, he speeds down the road, heading for the veterinary practice. He can't go to the hospital. He can't risk that. Deaton will know what to do. He looks over at Stiles, who is still only half conscious.  
"_You better not be bleeding on the leather, Stiles"_ - No response - He lets go of the gear stick and grabs his hand. "_Hang on. We're almost there..."  
_Derek clenches his jaw, forces his eyes off Stiles and kicks the accelerator for full throttle.  
Five minutes later he finally pulls up behind the clinic, jumps out of the camaro, runs around the car and pulls Scott out from the back seat. He has to lean on Derek but they both make it over to the entrance, the older wolf pounding on the door.

When Dr. Deaton opens the door he doesn't seem to be too surprised but what has happened. He lies Scott down on the big table in the surgery and Derek help Stiles to sit down on one of the big office chairs next to the desk.

"_He's gonna need stitches!" _the doctor exclaims. "_Quite a few. And get me some Chlohexidine." _

Then he turns to Scott who is still holding his side in agony. "_Wolfsbane?"_ he asks even though he already knows the answer.  
"_Derek, I'll need the atropine, too!" _He cleans the wound with gauze. "_Don't worry Scott. It's not even been an hour. You'll be as good as new in no time." _

After he stitched up Stiles' brow and dressed the wound, he turns to Derek.

"_You need to take better care of these two. Especially him"_ , pointing at Stiles. "_He's absolutely defenceless." _He looks Derek in the eyes. "_You don't want to lose him too, do you?"_

"_I don't..." _he tightens his jaw.

"_Now take them both home. Let them rest, heal. I'll see you tomorrow." _the doctor says while washing his hands, scrubbing so all the dried up blood comes off.

Derek drops Scott of at his house. The younger wolf doesn't even feel his head hit the pillow.

"_Is you dad home?"_ he asks Stiles when he gets back into the car. He shakes his head.

"_Night shift."_ he answers.

As they pull up in front of Stiles' house, Derek has already thought of every possible excuse to get inside Stiles' house, preferably without sounding too eager but the younger man interrupts him in his thoughts.

"_I... erm... I'm still feeling kinda dizzy... y'know... from the whole blow to the head thing... and I don't wanna, like, walk up the stairs and then, like, get dizzier and... fall..." _he fidgets with his hands.

Derek coughs. "_Stiles!"_

"_Do you wanna come inside?" _Derek smiles.

"_So... you... saved me."_ Stiles says with the biggest, proudest smile across his face when the get to his room.

"_Don't start..." _

"_You saved me because you... loooooooveeeeee me." _he's walking towards Derek.

"_Stiles..."_ but that's as far as he gets because the younger man takes one step towards him and crashes into Derek's arms, hugging him. Derek takes Stiles' hand and guides him backwards toward the bed. He sits down on the edge of the mattress and looks up at Stiles. He looks a little tired and overwhelmed but he can't hide the arousal that is literally oozing out of his pores. Derek closes his eyes for a second to take in that infatuating scent, that floods through his brain and straight into his groin.  
Stiles tosses one leg over Derek's, straddling him, front to front and presses his body into his hard frame.  
One hand running through Derek's hair, the other slowly moving across his chest, Stiles is burying his face deep in the nape of his neck, sucking on the tender flesh right under his jaw. A soft moan escapes Derek's throat. He pulls Stiles even closer to him, shifting as is raging hard-on is painfully trying to escape the tight jeans.  
Their lips finally meet and what follows can only be described as the softest and at the same time the most longing kiss ever in the history of kissing. At least this is how Stiles will always remember it.  
Derek flips their bodies over, stretching his body out on top of Stiles', his hands pinned over his head. Green eyes meet brown and so they just lie there for a minute, panting and staring at each other. Stiles can feel Derek's cock hard against his. He can't wait any long. He needs to feel Derek. He breaks from the older wolf's grip, tugging on his shirt and pulling it off his body. Derek unbuckles his belt and pulls down his zip, providing a little freedom for his achingly hard dick.  
With one quick tug Stiles' shirt comes off and he nibbles his way from his neck down to his chest, soft tongue brushing over Stiles nipple.

"_Don't stop..."_

But he does. He finds Stiles' mouth with his and the kissing becomes more passionate, raw and heated, the rest of their clothes are being flung off and fall to the floor.  
Derek rolls them over so he is lying on his back. He looks up at Stiles whose mouth is half open, his eyes half closed, hands on Derek's chest. He lowers his head and starts licking a trail down from his neck to his chest, across his abs following the narrow trail of hair to the patch of curls where Derek's cock juts upward, arching toward his stomach, hard and hot and just as huge as Stiles remembers it from the first time.  
He wraps his hand around his length and lowers his head, licking a trail up the underside of Derek's cock base to tip, his tongue circling around the crown and dipping into the slit as Stiles' hand moves slowly, clutching the base.  
Derek moans and the younger man can feel the heat of his gaze on him. He can't help but smirk around his length as he slowly takes just the tip of him into his mouth, teasingly.  
Derek's hands are on Stiles' shoulders, gently pushing him down a little further as Stiles deep throats him, taking him as far as he can until the tip of his cock bottoms out against the back of Stiles' throat. He swallows around him, just so that he can feel his throat work and Derek gasps softly as his hips begin to buck. He starts to move his mouth on him, humming as he does so he can feel the vibration of it, his tongue flicking the underside as his head bobs, hand stroking faster, harder, squeezing him just slightly.

_"Oh, Stiles..."_

Again, a smirk forms around his dick in Stiles' mouth as he continues on, increasing his speed, his hand beginning to swivel as he pumps him hard and fast along with the movement of his mouth on Derek's cock.  
Stiles pulls his head back, Derek's dick falling from his now red and swollen lips. Derek rolls them over so that Stiles is on his back and enters him in one hard thrust.  
Stiles groans, his eyes fluttering closed at the fullness, the feeling of Derek stretching him.

"_Oh my God, Stiles... so tight..."_

Ignoring the slight pain, Stiles wraps his legs around Derek's hips, locking them at the ankles, as he pounds into him.  
It isn't long before his back is arching and Stiles' fingertips are digging into Derek's back.  
His eyes are squeezed closed and he's turning his head to the side, his breaths panting out, hard and hot.  
He starts to thrust harder, his arms tucked under Stiles' back, hands gripping his shoulders, as he pulls him back against him with each thrust.

"_Derek... so... close... don't stop..."  
_  
They're both arching, Stiles' head thrown back on the pillow as he looks up at Derek from under lowered lids, he sees his neck arched, a groan tumbling from his lips a second before he feels Derek cum inside him, his warmth filling him up and the very feel of it pushes Stiles tumbling over the edge into his own orgasm, teeth clenched, breath panting out hard he shoots his load on his own stomach.

And then it's over. Derek collapses over Stiles, his forehead spotted with sweat, his body spent and... _vulnerable... _Stiles thinks.  
He wraps his arms tighter around Derek's body, digits of one hand running through his hair as they lie there, catching their breath.

"_I could get used to this..."_ Derek says, merely whispering.

"_Down boy!" _Stiles has the biggest grin on his face. He pulls Derek closer towards him.

"Me too..."


End file.
